


Summer Day

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Look behind you,” Tony whispered.





	Summer Day

“I like the way you eat your ice cream, DiNozzo.” Gibbs chuckled and raised his left eyebrow, then he grabbed his coffee mug.

Gibbs and Tony sat outside in a coffeehouse. The latest case was solved and now they were enjoying their day off. It was a warm summer day, but not too hot.

“Look behind you,” Tony whispered.

“Why?”

“There is a guy, who looks ... like me.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “But he is more handsome than me. Turn around and you'll see.”

“No, I won't turn around.” Gibbs set down his coffee mug and smiled. “No guy is as handsome like mine.”


End file.
